


will you? (a benroy/kipo and the age of wonderbeasts one shot)

by thirteen_beaches



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Blushing idiots, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 OF KIPO, THEYRE SO CUTE, They did it again, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, after season 3, im crying, just after the timeskip, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteen_beaches/pseuds/thirteen_beaches
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 OF KIPO!life has finally calmed down in las vistas, and benson is ready to take the next step in his relationship. but everything doesn't go quite to plan.
Relationships: Benson Mekler/Troy Sandoval, Benson/Troy (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 164





	will you? (a benroy/kipo and the age of wonderbeasts one shot)

All was peaceful in Las Vistas.

Considering everything that had happened a few years prior, between Scarlemagne to Dr Emilia, that in of itself was an achievement. Not to mention, the immediate aftermath of what had happened at Prahm wasn’t one that could be smoothed over immediately. But, with everyone’s determination, and the newfound bond between the burrow humans and the mutes, they had begun to heal. It took some time, but eventually, bit by bit, their new way of life fell into place.

It had actually started, funnily enough, with Song, Lio and Billions having discussed a school, where humans and mutes could study together, them acting as teachers. The idea had given the rest of the city so much happiness and excitement, that many more such ventures followed suit, and Las Vistas, as a city and a society, began to rebuild. The Chevre Sisters continued to give prophecies, though not as apocalyptic anymore. Besides, their deal of ‘Buy 1 brand of cheese and have your future told for free’ was pretty good for business. It was no surprise to anyone that Label and Zane opened a gym together, where every weekend Doag took dance classes for kids. Then came the bakeries, the movie theatres, the tattoo parlour, and so on. The tattoo parlour was Kipo’s favourite, no surprise after all, because it was Asher’s. 

And then there were Benson and Troy. 

Coming up on 3 and a half years since they had finally defeated Emilia, Benson and Troy had managed to find a place of their own together, after they spent a while convincing Roberto, Lio, Song, and even Kipo, Wolf and Dave, that they knew what they were doing. Not that anyone was against it, though. On the contrary, Kipo would always be grinning from ear to ear whenever they mentioned it, and Dave would just start tearing up, talking about how Benson was the best roommate, the best friend, the best everything over and over again while crying. It was a no-brainer: they were getting a place together, that’s how it was always meant to be.

The thought of opening a restaurant was also one that just came up over time, as Benson and Troy were moving into their new home. There was an outward-facing window, with a prime view of the street, where the kitchen was located. And both of them had just looked over at each other, and the idea clicked, without either of them having to say a word. That happened a lot with them, they’d just look at each other and know the other was thinking the same. 

The years moved on, with every year bringing something new to Las Vistas. Benson and Troy finally opened the ‘Benstaurant’ (a name Troy had come up with, funnily enough); Dahlia’s axe combat classes were growing in popularity, even though there was no war left; Wolf’s corgi had puppies and she became the best dog mom, showering them with all the love they deserved; and Asher and Kipo, who now worked together in the tattoo parlour, Kipo going to the school to talk science every now and then, finally moved in together. Everything was just fine.

But Benson, he had spent all these years thinking. With every moment he spent with Troy, whether it was running their restaurant, having impromptu dance parties after they closed for the night, or just curling up next to him on the bed as they found old DVDs to watch, Benson felt it more and more. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Troy, no matter how long. He didn’t even know if ‘being married’ was a thing in their new world they were creating, but frankly, he didn’t care. It could be whatever they called it, but he wanted to be with Troy. 

And much like the Prahm-posal, he wanted it to be something that came completely from the heart. 

So, one day, as Troy waved away the last customer, and closed the window of their restaurant, Benson smirked, leaning against the doorway, feeling the nerves eating his insides.

“You know, I figured it out,” he said, taking a deep breath to try and calm down. Troy looked up at Benson, raising an eyebrow as he flashed a confused smile.

“Figured what out, now?” he asked, crossing his arms as he faced Benson. 

“You hid how good of a magician you are from me,” Benson said, walking forward to stand in front of Troy, who was now even more confused than before. He tilted his head, letting out a short laugh.

“Where did magic come into this?” he asked, shaking his head as he walked over to the cupboards, starting to clear up the mess from the workday. Benson, who also kept away a few things, drew a shaky breath as he looked over at Troy.

“You put a love spell on me and I didn’t even notice,” he said, and at that Troy turned around quickly, and incredulous look in his eyes.

“What? What are you talking about Benson?” he laughed out, extremely confused and amused. “Are you sure you didn’t have too much explosion berry cola? Cuz you remember how hyped up on sugar you got last time.”

“Can we not talk about the Explosion Berry Cola incident, please,” Benson groaned, completely forgetting his train of thought when the hazy, sugar-filled memories of that night came back. “Asher framed the pictures and has put it in their house, and for some reason Kipo LET them!!”

“I mean, can you blame them?” Troy laughed out, clutching his stomach. “Who wouldn't want to have a picture of you scaling the top of that tower while singing the Prahm-posal song from all those years ago?”

“As I was saying!” Benson shouted quickly, waving his hands around. Troy just laughed, shaking his head, and he turned around to put everything back in the cupboards. Benson looked at the back of Troy’s head and took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut. “I figured love spell was the only possible solution for everything,” he said, lowering himself slowly, feeling his knees shake with how nervous he was. “I mean, why else would I be doing this right now?”

Troy rolled his eyes, closing the cupboard. “Doing what?” he asked cheekily as he turned around, but he stopped short, his heart racing.

Because there Benson was, in front of him, on one knee. And the way he was smiling at Troy, it was like they were the only people that mattered, that nothing, not even the stars, could compare to them. And it was melting Troy’s heart because,  _ oh my god, is this real? _

“Troy,” Benson began, and Troy laughed, covering his mouth in disbelief. “Every year we spend together, working towards a future, all it makes me think is how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don’t know what that means, I mean clearly, marriage isn’t a priority in Las Vistas,” he laughed, looking away shyly. “But, I don’t care how it happens, or what it’s supposed to mean. I just want to be with you, that’s all I want.” Benson laughed awkwardly, reaching out to grab Troy’s hands. “Usually, you’d pull out a ring right about now but, uh, the Treasure Squirrels kept taking what I found so I just gave up.”

But as he kept speaking, Troy started to laugh, hiding his face in his hands, and Benson got up, staring at him in confusion and worry. “I can’t believe this happened again,” Troy laughed out, his words muffled. Benson tilted his head, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“What are you talking about?” he asked warily, but soon Benson’s eyes went wide, and he gasped. “Oh no, you were gonna say no, but don't know how to cuz you're so nice and you don't wanna hurt my emotions!” he cried out, hiding his face in his hands. 

Troy let out a laugh, reaching out to grab Benson’s hand, pulling them away from his face so he could see him. “No, no! Benson that isn’t the case at all!” he said quickly, tears rolling down his cheek now, and Benson looked up to face him, breathing shakily. “I just can’t believe you beat me to asking you out,  _ again, _ ” he laughed out, reaching into his pocket.

Benson started up, eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean,” he started asking, before realisation hit him in the face, and his eyes flew open. “No!” he gasped, laughing giddily as he stepped back. 

Troy just smiled, his eyes sparkling as he gingerly pulled out a mixtape with a bow on it, holding it carefully up to Benson. “You know how I’ve been really busy the past couple days, always meeting up with everyone?” he asked, and Benson nodded quickly, his smile so big he knew his cheeks would start hurting soon. “I’ve been working on this for you, and if you would have listened to it like I hoped you would,” he said, narrowing his eyes teasingly, and Benson rolled his eyes, biting his lip to stop himself from actually crying out loud. “You would’ve realised it all spelt out ‘Will you marry me?’.”

“Well, I guess there’s just one thing we both need to do now,” Benson said, hiccuping slightly as he grabbed Troy’s hands, holding them up in between them. Troy looked down at their hands, the mixtape clutched between them, and looked back up at Benson, feeling his heart racing wildly as he looked at the love of his life. 

“Yes,” they both whispered, their foreheads touching, their voices choked through tears. They leaned into a kiss, just holding the other, laughing and smiling, because  _ this was real _ .

All was peaceful in Las Vistas. And the two boys who owned one of the best restaurants in the city were happy beyond anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS SHOW IS OVER WTF IM NEVER GONNA SHUT UP ABOUT IT!! EVER!!!
> 
> i was talking to my friends and this idea came to mind because, of course they would propose at the same time sdjfhdsjkfhds  
> i have some more kipo fics for you guys coming soon!  
> kudos/comments appreciated!
> 
> twitter: @ghostboyfs  
> tumblr: thirteen-beaxhes


End file.
